Halloween 9
by tomasaserje
Summary: Michael Myers returns one last time.... FOR VENGEANCE! (Kicks off after Halloween: Resurrection)


Halloween 9- Vengeance  
  
This movie is set directly after the events of Halloween Resurrection. COPYRIGHTED 2003. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE HALLOWEEN MOVIES.  
  
Main Cast:  
  
Tommy Doyle(From Halloween 6) Kara Strode(From Halloween 6) Danny Strode(From Halloween 6) Dr Sam Loomis(From Halloween 1,2,4,5 and 6) Michael Myers/The Shape](From Halloween 1,2,4,5,6,H20 and Resurrection) John Tate(H20) Curt Doyle(New Character)  
  
  
  
  
  
****SCENE ONE****  
  
[Cut to the end of Halloween: Resurrection. We see Michael Myers lying dead in the coroner's office. As the coroner checks him over nervously, Michaels eyes open, and he grabs the poor woman by the throat, he has nearly killed her, when Dr Sam Loomis, who hasn't been seen in Haddonfield for over 7 years, bursts in through the door armed with a revolver. He points the weapon at Myers temple and fires. Michael loosens his grip, and the woman stumbles over into Dr Loomis arms].  
  
Coroner: I--Is he dead?  
  
Loomis: No. He never dies. Hold this.....  
  
[Loomis hands the coroner his gun]  
  
Loomis: Be careful my dear. It's loaded. Now, if he moves AT ALL, and there is a very good chance he will. I want you to fire that gun as many times as you can at him, then run and never look back. Alert the police.  
  
Coroner: No, please don't go! I can't do this!  
  
Loomis: My dear. You have to. Bullets only incapacitate this man. He will recover, and he will recover soon. We are wasting valuable time here. I have to end his once and for all....  
  
Coroner: How?  
  
Loomis: .... Decapitation, my dear.  
  
[Dr Loomis exits through the shutter doors, and runs off down the hallway. A Horrible silence ensues as the Coroner stares at Myers "Corpse". We cut to Dr Loomis, who stop next to a fire emergency post. He smashes the glass, and tears out the axe, setting off the fire alarm. Cut back to the Coroner's office, and a close up on Michael's fingers...... They move! The coroner hears something outside, presumably Dr Loomis. She spins around to look out the window. The camera focuses in behind her, and we see Michael rise up. Cut back to Dr Loomis, who is running down the hallway back to coroner's office, Axe in hand. The burnt Michael creeps up behind the Coroner, and a button falls off Michaels torn shirt. The silence is broken, and the coroner spins around. She shoots Myers in the side of the chest, causing him to stumble back. Michael stares at his wound. She goes to fire again, but he grabs her arm. He forces the gun into her mouth, and pulls the trigger.]  
  
Coroner: (Muffled) No... Please god no... Please no.....  
  
[Cut back to Loomis, who is now approaching the coroner's office. He enters, and sees the Coroner lying dead on the floor with blood splattered up the wall. Michael is nowhere to be seen.]  
  
Loomis: (Tearful) No... Oh god no... No please god no.... Why Michael?  
  
[Loomis drops the axe, and takes his bloodied gun. He runs out of the coroner's office, and heads down a string of corridors. He finally reaches the hospital entrance, only to see the Shape entering a car and driving away.]  
  
Loomis: NOOO! MICHAAAAEEL! MICHAAAAAAAAEL! NOOOOOOO!  
  
CUE HALLOWEEN MUSIC, AND THE TITLE "HALLOWEEN 9- VENGEANCE"  
  
****SCENE TWO****  
  
[Cut to the funeral of Laurie Strode. Tommy Doyle, Kara Strode,Kara's son Danny Strode, a young boy with Kara and Tommy, and various other mourners are in attendance]  
  
Priest: We gather here today, to mourn the passing of Laurie Strode--  
  
[Kara lets out a huge gasp, and Myers is seen behind a tree from some distance. The mourners stare at Kara. Kara leans over to Tommy]  
  
Kara: (Whispering) Fuck Tommy! I saw him!  
  
Tommy: (Whispering) Saw who?  
  
Kara: (Whispering) Him! Myers!  
  
Tommy: (Louder) What? Where?!  
  
Kara: (Whispering) Keep it down. Over there, by the tree.  
  
[Tommy looks over to the tree]  
  
Tommy:(Whispering) I cant see anything. Its just your imagination....... Myers is dead. We have to believe that.  
  
Kara: (Whispering) But what if....  
  
Tommy: (Whispering) Not here Kara.....Dr Loomis would have wanted us to be here, so show some respect. She was his patient and my childhood friend.  
  
Kara: (Whispering) I'm sorry Tommy.  
  
[The priest looks over at Tommy and Kara with a stern look on his face.]  
  
Priest: Ahem.... Ashes to ashes... Dust to dust...  
  
[We see Laurie strodes coffin being lowered into the ground]  
  
****SCENE THREE****  
  
[Cut to Tommy and Kara sitting in the front of an old car, with Danny and the young boy in between them, preparing to head off home.]  
  
Tommy: So, do you fancy eating out tonight, I heard they opened up a new resturant over in--  
  
Kara: (Cutting off Tommy) Tommy. I swear I saw him. I saw Michael. I'm serious Tommy  
  
Tommy: Kara. Michael Myers is long dea--  
  
[A hand grabs Tommy over the mouth. Dr Loomis pops his head up from the back seat, and Kara lets out an ear piercing scream.]  
  
Loomis: I beg to differ, Young Thomas.  
  
Tommy: JESUS CHRIST! Dr Loomis, we... we thought you were dead!  
  
Loomis: No Tommy. I'm not dead... and neither is Michael.  
  
Tommy: W-What? But it was all over the news, he was burnt alive on that reality show thing in Haddonfield!  
  
Loomis: You foolish boy. You should have learnt by now, that neither that, or anything else, can kill Michael Myers.  
  
Kara: Thats bullshit Dr Loomis. He's human like us.  
  
Danny: Yeah! Thats bullshit!  
  
Kara: Danny! Watch your language young man!  
  
Danny: Sorry mom.  
  
Loomis: Myers is back from the grave once again. And he's after you....  
  
[Loomis points to Tommy]  
  
Loomis: And he's after you.....  
  
[Loomis points to Kara]  
  
Loomis:(Looking at the now teenage Danny) and he's after you.....  
  
[Loomis points at Danny]  
  
Loomis: And he's after... (Voice turns from stern to friendly, Loomis looks at the young boy) and hello, whats your name young man?  
  
Boy: Curt! And whats yours?  
  
Loomis: Oh wow, very confident young man you have here Tommy. Haha! Well, my name is Sam, but most people call me Dr Loomis.  
  
[Loomis pauses and turns away. He leans over and whispers in Tommy's ear]  
  
Loomis: And Tommy.... He is after Curt, the son of the Strode girl........  
  
Tommy: Oh my god...... Why can't he leave us the hell alone?!  
  
[Tommy leans on the steering wheel, and muffled sobs are heard. He puts his head up, and his eyes widen.]  
  
Tommy: Holy crap! Look! Over by that gravestone!  
  
Loomis: HIT HIM TOMMY! RUN HIM DOWN! ITS OUR ONLY CHANCE!  
  
[Tommy shifts the car into gear and goes speeding into the gravesite. They reach the grave, but The Shape has vanished. Kara, Tommy, Danny and Curt exit the car, and take a look around.]  
  
Loomis: Godamnit! Godamnit! Godamnit! Damn you Michael! Damn you to hell!  
  
[Tommy walks over to the grave]  
  
Tommy: Dr Loomis. I think you better take a Look at this.  
  
[Michael's burnt mask is visible in the grass. Suddenly, the engine on Tommy's car is heard starting up. The Shape is seen driving off in the car. Cut to the gravestone in front of the mask..... "Judith Myers" is enscribed on it.]  
  
Tommy: My car! That bastard took my car!  
  
[Loomis grabs Tommy by the arms]  
  
Loomis: Tommy! Listen to me very carefully! A man's life could be at risk! Do you know of a John Tate, and would any information leading to his whereabouts be available to Michael Myers in your car?  
  
Tommy: No, I've never heard of him.  
  
Loomis: Oh thank god for that.  
  
Kara: Erm.....  
  
Loomis: What is it?  
  
Kara: When Laurie died, our family were informed of her whereabouts and what happened at that high school back in '98. We didn't even keep in contact with her son, but I do have his adress.  
  
Loomis: (Stern) Kara. Where is the adress?  
  
Kara: Ummm....  
  
Loomis: WHERE IS THE ADRESS KARA?! WHERE IS IT?  
  
Kara: Its in my purse.  
  
Loomis: Oh please tell me you have your purse.....  
  
Kara: (Worried) It..It was in the car.  
  
Loomis: I have to warn John.  
  
****SCENE FOUR****  
  
[Cut to the hillcrest academy in Summer Glenn, California. John Tate, son of Laurie Strode, approaches the gates in a Lexus, wearing a suit and tie. A young security guard greets him at the gate.]  
  
Security Guard: Hello Mr Tate, nice day isn't it?  
  
John: Yes. It certainly is. How are you today?  
  
Security Guard: Oh, I'm doing great. And you?  
  
John: Well, not really, my mom died a few days ago-- Uh, nevermind.  
  
Security Guard: Pardon?  
  
John: Nevermind, I have to go, I have a class to teach. Good day to you.  
  
Security Guard: You too Mr Tate.  
  
[As John drives down the path to the school, The Shape is visible in the bushes.]  
  
John: Damn.. I really should have got some more sleep last night. My mind's playing tricks on my again....  
  
[John approaches the school. He parks his car, and steps out, and enters the front door. Its early in the morning, so the school is relatively empty. After John enters the school, we see the shape appear, staring at the school. A Student approaches him.]  
  
Teacher: Hey! Take that thing off!  
  
[Myers ignores the studen, and continues to stare at the school]  
  
Myers: (Heavy breathing)  
  
Student: Hey! Halloween is over! You can take off the mask!.  
  
[Myers turns around and looks at the teacher. He pauses. Then turns back to looking at the school]  
  
Student: Oh okay. Disrespecting a teacher, is that how you want to play it? Fine, I'll see you in detention. Name?  
  
[Myers pauses once again, and grabs the teacher by the head. He smashes his head through John's car window, and picks up a shard of glass]  
  
Teacher: Oh jesus! Okay! No detention! Just please! Let me go!  
  
[Myers cuts the teacher's throat with the shard of glass. He drops the body in the middle of the path, and enters the school. Cut to John Tate, sitting in an empty classroom marking papers. He pauses when he hears the door slam, and then continues to mark the papers. A few moments later, his doorhandle starts shaking and twisting]  
  
John: Who is it? The door' locked you know.  
  
[Suddenly, gunshots are heard, and the door is kicked in. John jumps behind his desk. Dr Loomis enters the room.]  
  
Tate: Who the fuck are you?!  
  
Loomis: My name is Sam Loomis. You have to leave this place now.  
  
[John relaxes and leans against the window]  
  
Tate: Why?!  
  
Loomis: ...Have you ever heard of Michael Myers, Mr Tate... or should I say, Strode?  
  
Tate: Who are you?!  
  
Loomis: My name is Dr Sam Loomis. I was Michael Myers psychologist, I knew your mother.  
  
Tate: Loomis.... Loomis... I know that name....  
  
Loomis: There is no time for this now. You must come with me.  
  
Tate: I cant, I have a class to teach.  
  
Loomis: Mr Tate. Michael Myers is coming to get you. Michael Myers is coming to Kill you. Just like he did your mother.  
  
Tate: ...Allright...  
  
Loomis: A wise desicion, Mr Tate.  
  
[As Loomis and Tate exit the room, Myers comes crashing through the window. He drags John Tate out behind him.]  
  
Loomis: NOOOOOOO!  
  
[Loomis runs over to the window. Tate is lying on the floor, and Myers has disappeared]  
  
Loomis: Oh thank god. Are you alright?  
  
Tate: I'm... I'm fine... He just grabbed me by the neck and... ran.  
  
Loomis: I'm so very glad you're alive but one cannot help but wonder. Why didn't he kill you?  
  
****SCENE 5****  
  
[Cut to Tommy Doyle and Kara Strode's house, where we cut to their bedroom, where the two are embracing in bed.]  
  
Tommy: I love you Kara.We'll get through this, you know we will. As long as we have Loomis on our side, we'll be fine. He knows Michael better than Michael knows himself.  
  
Kara: I love you too Tommy......  
  
[Cut to the front door, which slowly creeps open. The Shape enters. From a first-person view, we see The Shape enter the kitchen, and pick up the trademark butchers knife. The Shape slowly heads up the stairs, and sneaks into the bedroom. The Shape pauses to stare at Tommy and Kara embracing, heads up behind Kara, and stabs her directly through the back of the head. The knife comes out of her mouth, stabbing Tommy in the neck. Michael twists the knife, spraying the room with blood.]  
  
Danny: Whats all the commotion up there?!  
  
[Danny's footsteps are heard, and he enters the room. Michael is hiding behind the door. Danny goes to scream at the sight of his head mother and step-father, but Michael jumps at him. Danny moves out of the way, and attempts to fight Myers with some kicks to the chest. Myers grabs Danny's foot, twisting it and knocking him to the floor. Michael holds the knife about his head, and leans over Danny. Cut to a close-up of Dannys face. A large object is heard rolling across the floor. After a few moments, nothing happens. Suddenly a huge "Thud" hits the ground. Danny turns around to see Michael's head resting on the floor, and Dr Loomis standing over him Myer's headless corpse with an axe.]  
  
Loomis: I dont believe it young Daniel... 25 years... Its finally over.....  
  
Danny: Whats going to happen to Me and Curt, Dr Loomis?  
  
Loomis: Well, Uh, I--I--I--......  
  
[Dr Loomis looks at Danny's face. A single tear rolls down the side of his cheek]  
  
Loomis: Well, I suppose you and Curtis can come and stay with me for a few days, if you want......  
  
Danny: Really?  
  
****SCENE 6****  
  
["Halloween Night, One Year Later" appears on the screen. As a camera shot of a small wooden chalet on a lake is seen. Cut to the inside of the chalet]  
  
Loomis: Danny! I need to speak to you!  
  
Danny: What is it, Sam?  
  
Loomis: Danny. You know what night it is tonight......Dont you?  
  
Danny: Yeah, Halloween.  
  
Loomis: What, and you dont have any problems with that?  
  
Danny: No. Michael's dead and buried. Why would I?  
  
Loomis: Danny. If you'd seen the things i'd seen......  
  
Danny: I know Sam. I know......  
  
Loomis: Danny. Do something for me. Never ever use the name "Doyle" or "Strode" again. You are Danny Loomis now.  
  
Danny: (Pauses) Yes Sam.  
  
Loomis: I know its tough Danny. But its for your own safety... Are you and Curt packed and ready to go?  
  
Danny: Yeah, why does he want us to go?  
  
Loomis: Tate is just being catious. You never know what could happen. And it would be better if we were all in a group.  
  
****SCENE 7****  
  
[Dr Loomis, Danny and Curt exit a flight terminal at the airport, and are greeted by John Tate.]  
  
Loomis: Hello Mr Tate! Long time no see!  
  
Tate: (Worried) Hello Dr Loomis.  
  
Loomis: Dont worry John. He's dead. I know i've said that before, but i'm sure of it now. His head was swiped clean off his body]  
  
Tate: Well, we can never be too catious... with Myers.  
  
Danny: Thats exactly what he said. Who is this Myers guy anyway?  
  
Loomis: I'll tell you when you're older.  
  
Danny: Oh come on! I'm 15!  
  
Loomis: Exactly. Come along Curt.  
  
Danny: (Mumbling)Exactly? What the hell kind of an excuse is that?  
  
Tate: We'll head by to the school. Is that okay with you?  
  
Loomis: Thats fine. Absolutely fine.  
  
****SCENE 8*****  
  
[Cut to Dr Loomis, John, Danny and Curt arriving at the school. Danny and Sam carry the bags whilst John shows them to the living quarters.]  
  
Tate: We'll stay here tonight. I've re-enforced the doors, and all the windows are bullet proof.  
  
Loomis: John, this is all terrible un-necessary. Those windows must have cost a fortune. Myers is dead I tell you.  
  
Tate: If he's dead, then why did you come, huh?  
  
Loomis: I..I...I...What was that?  
  
[Rustling is heard outside in the bushes]  
  
Tate: I'll go check it out. Lock the door behind me.  
  
[A few moments after Tate leaves. Danny lets out a piercing scream!]  
  
Loomis: Danny, what is it-- NO! HOW?! HOW?! I KILLED YOU!  
  
[Myers appears at the window]  
  
Loomis: Danny. Call the police now!  
  
[Myers starts bashing the window with an axe. Loomis tries to shoot at Myers through the window, but to no sucess, as the glass is bulletproof.]  
  
Danny: The lines dead?  
  
Loomis: I suspected as much. So you want to play your little game Michael? Danny, Curt, listen to me. Myers will find a way into this room, and if he does, he will kill us all. We have to run for it. I'm going to open the door, and I want you to run as fast as you can. Do you understand?  
  
Danny: What about Mr Tate?  
  
Loomis: Mr Tate is already dead, Danny.  
  
[Loomis arms himself with his pistol. He grabs the door handle]  
  
Loomis: Come on kids.... on the count of three..... one.....two....three....GO!  
  
[Loomis opens the door, and they all run for it. Michael is seen pacing behind them. Loomis falls behind.]  
  
Loomis: Run Kids! Run!  
  
[Myers takes Loomis from behind, and stabs him in the chest]  
  
Danny: NO! SAM! NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
  
Loomis: Run...(struggling)...Run and Dont look back.....  
  
[Myers looks down at Loomis. Without hestitation, he takes his axe, and jams it into Sam's stomach. Loomis dies. Myers rises and stares at Loomis for a few moments. He once again starts pacing after Danny and Curt. Cut to Danny and Curt, the two gain some advantage over Myers, out running him until they think he's gone. Suddenly, Danny trips and falls.]  
  
Danny: Curt! My ankles broken! Run! Run and hide!  
  
Curt: (Sobbing)But what about you Danny?  
  
Danny: Curt! Run! Please!  
  
[Curt runs over to some nearby bushes and takes cover in them. He watches as Myers approaches the fallen Danny. Cut to a close up of Myers, who lifts Danny up. Danny winces in pain.]  
  
Myers: (Heavy Breathing)  
  
Danny: Come on then... Come on then you motherfucker... Kill me! KILL ME!  
  
Myers: (Heavy Breathing)  
  
Danny: DO IT! NOW! KILL ME!  
  
[Myers stares at Danny, and plants a knife directly in his chest. Danny coughs up some blood on Myers mask.]  
  
Danny: (Struggling for breath)... Before... Before I die... I want... I want to see.. Your face.  
  
[Myers slowly removes his mask until his face is revealed. John Tate is behind Myers mask]  
  
Danny: J-John? Why?  
  
Tate: Oh Danny. One year ago tonight, I was attacked by Michael Myers. My Uncle. When he touched me, I felt pure power run through my body. I felt pure... evil run through me. My name isn't John Tate. My name isn't John Strode. My name is.... JOHN MYERS!  
  
Danny: One.... other thing (Struggling for breath) Tate..... Never... Underestimate... A Strode... Asshole  
  
[Danny places one of Loomis revolvers to Tate's temple, and shoots. Danny collapses in a heap next to Tate. Curt comes out of the bushes, and stares at his dead brother. He picks up Myers Knife, and removes his mask. He puts it on himself. Cue Halloween Music. Roll end credits.] 


End file.
